


Demasiado tarde

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [15]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Es Brian Kinney, por el amor de Dios, nadie va a decirle qué debe hacer o cómo debe sentirse.





	Demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> La palabra es error y el fandom Queer as Folk, a petición de tera10.
> 
> Situado en el 2x20

Lo sabe. Mientras está haciendo todo lo que está haciendo, sabe que es un error, que se arrepentirá, pero no puede evitarlo. Tiene la necesidad de seguir adelante, de alejarle antes de que se vaya porque tiene que mantener el control. Aunque a cambio del control tenga que perder algo mucho más importante.

Es Brian Kinney, por el amor de Dios, nadie va a decirle qué debe hacer o cómo debe sentirse.

Así que se encamina al cuarto oscuro con ese hombre, aprovechando la máscara para protegerse, aunque no sabe muy bien de qué. Se reiría por lo irónico de la situación si no estuviera tan jodido. Porque va a follarse al bailarín que encarna a Rage, el personaje que Justin y Michael crearon inspirados en él.

Se detiene en una zona con poca gente y el chico se pone frente a él y se inclina para besarle, pero Brian gira el rostro. _Brian Kinney nunca rompe una promesa._ Sostiene al joven por el codo y lo empuja contra la pared, colocándose a su espalda.

Cierra los ojos y se obliga a dejar de pensar, sólo quiere sentir, dejar que el placer tome el control y arrase con eso que lo está llenando todo desde que supo que Justin veía a otro. Necesita llenarse la cabeza de cualquier cosa que le impida imaginarse lo que va a pasar.

Lucha con el mono plateado del bailarín hasta que deja su culo al descubierto. Besa su cuello y sus hombros, acaricia su pecho y su abdomen, dejando que su instinto tome el control. Muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y pega su cuerpo al del chico que jadea contra la pared.

\- Prepárate –le gruñe junto a su oído mientras le tiende el bote de lubricante.

Busca un condón en su bolsillo, rompe el envoltorio con los dientes y desliza el látex sobre su erección antes de adentrarse en su polvo de esa noche. Se concentra en embestir, en acariciar, besar y lamer, en dejar que el placer le embote los sentidos y le impida pensar con normalidad.

Y no le hace falta verle para saber cuándo Justin les está observando. Lo sabe. Lo siente. Le duele el sufrimiento de Justin en la piel y en sitios que no sabía que podían doler. O que al menos no recordaba que dolían.

Cierra los ojos con más fuerza, hundiéndose tan profundamente que arranca un quejido de su acompañante, pero que ignora porque se siente demasiado expuesto, como si le hubieran dado la vuelta y todo lo que debería estar guardado bajo siete llaves estuviera a flor de piel.

Y duele.

Duele tanto que ni el orgasmo puede aplacarlo.

Sale del chico, tira el condón a un lado y se recoloca los vaqueros sin molestarse en mirar al bailarín que sigue apoyado en la pared, intentando recuperarse del mejor polvo de su vida y del orgasmo más intenso de su existencia.

Deja atrás el cuarto oscuro de Babylon y se adentra en la pista de baile, dejando que los cuerpos anónimos se froten contra él, le toquen y se insinúen. Camina como guiado por una fuerza invisible que le lleva a él. Le lleva a Justin… A Justin y a Ian.

La máscara que le ha servido para esconderse, para ocultar su dolor, le parece ridícula y se la quita, dejando una grieta por la que sabe que Justin puede verle. Aunque sabe que no es suficiente, que aunque le esté viendo, es demasiado poco.

Es demasiado tarde.

La música lo llena todo y deja que la marea de cuerpos semidesnudos le engulla mientras ve cómo Justin se va con otro y él vuelve a estar solo.


End file.
